Rengade
by candybearlover42
Summary: I was known as a criminal, a devil worshipper. I was known as a renegade, an outlaw. But how could I when I was innocnet? How am I suppose to survive Fox Rivers when I am a girl? How could I be in jail? Why me? Can I leave this nightmare? Or will I have to endure forever?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a fanfiction for Prison Break. I hope that you enjoy it and leave a review telling me whether or not you liked the character that I have created, or if you like where it is going. Just a heads up, I have a few other stories that I am also in the progress of writing, so if I don't upload for a while, just stick with me. I will try not to disappoint you.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Prison Break, all I that I take credit for is the character that I have created.**

Prison. The place where criminals were sent to, the hundreds of cells that rapists, murders, and theirs were held in. A place where grown men were stripped from all safety layers, where fear was the only emotion that someone could feel. I was told, once, that prison was the one place where the devil reigned. Guards were as dangerous, sometimes even more so then the prisoners. Prisoners were sorted into race groups and it was considered a good day if at least three people were stabbed. Reasons over these brutal attacks could be as simple as a wrong look or you killed their gang member when you were on the outside.

Maybe prison was the home of Satan, but to others it was heaven. A place where influence and gang power was important. For me, all I could think about was the torture I was getting into. Fox Rivers was an all men's penitentiary prison and I was a woman. Apparently the Judge decided that it would be best if my punishment was more severe. It was unusually and frankly, a bit insane for a woman to go to a men's prison, but the Judge himself thought that since I took the life of a child I would be ridden of mine.

It was all a lie, of course. I could have been set free if it wasn't for my poor excuse of a lawyer. Every meeting, every court date, he was as drunk as a sailor. He come in his eyes bloodshot from staying out so late and his breath stinking of booze. Every time he spoke, a set of hiccups would follow. Every step he took he swayed as if he was a tree, but I guess that I deserved him. Even though I had not meant for that child to run in the middle of the road, I felt my heart collapse and my throat close up in grief. The state knew that, that's why I was given such a lousy lawyer. Everyone hated me, even myself. And what's a greater punishment then that?

"All right ladies, step lively! After all your home." The guard's voice boomed in the small bus making everyone cringe in pain. The suited man grinned as caught the soft groans of discomfort and a bit of pain. Right off I knew that he was a sick man, the one that people on the outside talked about. One of the corrupted ones. Worst then some of the men in the penitentiary.

The sound of metal chains clashing together was the only sound that was created as the ten people that occupied the bus were loaded off. I was the second off and the moment that my foot touched the gravel I felt a difference. This was no Chicago, this was no walk in the park, and as much as I wished it was, this was not a dream. Instead this was real, this was the nightmare that haunted every women and men in the world. The nightmare that I was in the middle of and this time I was not waking up.

"Let's go, let's go!" The same guard was screaming. The sun glinted off his name badge. Bellick. His name was as foul as his stench.

"My grandmother walks faster than you!"

I sighed softly as I tried to hold my irritation. It was not going to help if I lost my cool. Having a CO chewing on your back constantly was never good. Common sense. If you wanted to survive you had to be on the good side of the people with the most power. Guards and the Warden.

"Your grandmother is already in the grave." I mumbled under my breath. I thought that the soft breeze would cover my voice, but knowing my luck Bellick was standing beside me when I had said that. I could feel his eyes poke and prod every feature of my body. His eyes staring the longest on my bottom. Another reason why he was disgusting.

He shoved his face into mine, his breath making me gag in disgust. This man had no idea how to brush. "What was that Sanders?" His spit and a few specks of food were speckled onto my cheek. I controlled the shudder that crept up my back and I stood tall. There was no way that a man like him would break him.

I stood silent. I was always told that silence was the most stinging insult. Though vengeance was not what I wanted nor needed. Bellick continued to yell into my ear, his anger increasing as I stood silent. Tired of the spit being flung at me, I finally spoke.

"I said nothing. . . Boss." I hissed out the last word as I made eye contact. I made sure that he saw the hatred and disgust that I had with him.

He smiled softly and leaned closer to my ear. I felt the urge to throw up as he sniffed my light red mane. "That's how I like them. Silent." I felt my throat close up and my heart beat speed up as I felt his tongue flick across my ear lope. He laughed loudly as he slid his hand down south and gave my rear end a nice big squeeze. My body froze and I felt like bawling. Right there.

A few prisoners behind me laughed along with a few that were behind my fence. All of them thinking that they could have a chance to break me. All of them were in for a big surprise.

"Let's get a move on!" Bellick smiled at me once more before he turned forward to yell at a prisoner that was cat calling at me. Everyone went back to the soft shuffling, we watched as the doors grew closer and closer.

My gaze moved from one corner to another as I tried to familiarize myself with the place. Also so that I wouldn't have to look at the lustful looks that the inmates and most Co's gave me. I was about to turn my gaze back to the small rocks when I heard the irritating voice of Bellick.

"Scofield, T-Bag, Sucre, and Abbruzie! Move away from the gate or we will be having a problem."

I glanced once to see who the four were and was un-nerved to see four pairs of eyes on me. Two held curiosity and shock, another one held lust and amusement, and the last was neutral, so neutral that I couldn't read anything from him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Well, Miss. Sanders, I have never had a woman inside these walls as a prisoner. I assure you though that I will try to make you feel as comfortable as possible." The warden sighed softly as he folded his hands. I waited patiently for him to continue. "You will of course get your own shower time and have your own cell. Unfortunately you will have to have the same lunch and yard time as the other inmates."

I nodded, I was beginning to get nervous that the Judge had gone as far as to restrict privileges. Thankfully he wasn't that heartless. My hand ran through my hair every once and a while as I felt the eyes of Bellick on me. I still hadn't gotten over the fact that he had groped me. In pure daylight too. I felt my insides twist and I felt the urge to pass out.

"I will have you sent over to the infirmary for your womanly needs, there you can talk to Doctor Tandcredi if anything goes wrong. She'll help you. She will also give you your shots for Diabetes and Angina."

"Thank you Warden." I said softly. I was still shaken up and was trying to deal with the fact that I was the only woman inmate in this whole building. I should file a lawsuit, but knowing how my last lawyer acted I was better off with no cash then in debt.

The Warden nodded once and gave me a soft smile before Bellick escorted me to my cell. My hands were full of a plastic container that held sheets and a pillow case. Bellick stood beside me and was going off about how he loved his job. How he had the power to lock someone in SHU or shove them into which ever cell he wanted.

The minute the doors opened, Bellick's voice was drowned out by the enormous roar of men. Each cell I walked past cat calls were thrown at me. Each step I took I was given the image of what they wanted to do to me. I was beginning to wish that I was alone with Bellick. I could handle him, but this? I was going to be dead in a matter of hours.

Bellick was yelling at the inmates as he shoved me up the stairs. It finally went quiet enough for him to yell out which cell to open.

"Open on cell 41!" Soon after the sound of a loud buzzed echoed around the room.

Everyone was silent as they watched every move that I made. The shuffling of my feet echoed around me making me more aware and paranoid. The clanging of chains kept telling me that I was alone. I was the deer in the head lights. The meat for the wolfs.

I held my gaze at the ground, only looking up when I had too. I never looked at an inmate until I got to the cell next to mine. Bellick had stopped me so that he could yell at a guy that was down below. They were having a 'who could yell the loudest' contest as I listened to the conversation that was going on in the cell next to me.

"What's another word for love?" A Porto Rican voice spoke. I glanced around and saw that I was next to the two guys that were staring at me earlier. The Porto Rican, Sucre I guess, was waiting for the other one. The one that I knew was Scofield. He was staring at me intensly. His eyes not letting anuthing past him.

"In what context?" He asked without moving his head. His smirked a little as he heard his cellie's answer. Even I smiled a little.

Apparently Sucre knew because he tried to justify what he was doing. "I'm trying to propose to her. I need something good. I need help on how to."

Again Scofield smiled. I frowned softly as I felt my stomach flip. It wasn't the same flip when Bellick had touched me. This one was followed by butterflies and my heart picked up speed.

Not helping myself, I butted in. "Passion." Sucre smiled in triumph as he heard this. He quickly stood from his seat and began to write.

"P-A-S-H. . ." His voice trailed off. He turned towards me and just stared. I smiled softly at him and gave him a wink. "No h."

I smiled again as Bellick pushed me forward. "What you smiling at?" He snapped. His face was red from yelling and he was sweating a bit.

"Nothin, Boss. Absolutely nothing."

**How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I am so excited for this story, and I hope everyone else is too! Don't forget to R and R! Thanks**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break. Just my own character.**

It was past lights out and the cell area was silent. Every once and a while soft whispers would echo but would soon stop when others would start to complain. I knew everyone was asleep, except for me. Sleep was something that I dreaded. Ever since I made the mistake of getting into that black car, I was haunted by images. Memories of the past. The nightmares always grew longer and more violent. Sometimes the nightmare would change into a perfect dream. In the end I hadn't hit that kid, instead I had decided not to drive that day. I decided that maybe this once I could take a day off. That one choice had saved a little child's life. That small moment had made a family still a family, but that's the horrible thing about sweet dreams. Those are the ones that lie. I knew that I had ruined a family and I wished with all my heart that I wasn't so focused on going to work that day. Every day I wished that I could redo the wrong that I had done.

My hands were squeezing the metal bars as these wars were raging on in my head. I hated being by myself, this was the time that the real torture kicked in. No one could save you from your own thoughts, no one could save you from your own mind.

Getting tired of the mental battle, I decided to figure out what certain people I had to stay away from. Theodore Bagwell, T-Bag for short, was the number one man that I knew would try to cause trouble. I knew it the moment I saw him. His eyes seemed to gleam whenever he saw me, as though he was planning on ways to torture me. Then he would chew his lip, just at the right moment so that you saw the way he bite down. He then end it with a lick and a large sick grin. A grin that held such sickness that your tummy would grumble over it.

My mind went over the only four that I knew. Abruzzi was a bit scary, but he was a major improvement compared to T-Bag. The first time that I saw him I got a feeling that if I needed help that he would be the one there to help. It was most likely dangerous to trust men in this prison, but if I wanted to survive I needed to know who had my back.

Sucre seemed as though he didn't belong here. The outside appearance of him was a bit rough, but just a few seconds I realized that he was sweet and kind. I knew for sure that half these men were not that romantic and in loved with a girl that was outside these walls. Another reason why Sucre seemed to be okay. If he wouldn't hurt his 'mami' then he wouldn't try to bother me.

Scofield was the last one in my head. He was the one that last the longest. Every time I thought of him or just heard his name, the same butterflies and the same knee shaking feeling would come. I knew it was impossible for someone to feel a connection with someone when they didn't know each other, but somehow I was feeling as though I knew all about him. It was a feeling that I didn't appreciate. I thought that thinking it over would make it more clear, but in the end it was a bigger mess. This one guy, a stranger was making my mind a complete train wreck. Over and over I analyzed that smile that he had. Over and over again I came up with nothing. All I could think of was the sweet feeling that I got when he did smile. I felt as though it would be a miracle, a blessing if he would smile at me like that every day, forever.

I rubbed my face roughly as I tried to discard Socfield out of my head. Running my hand through my hair once more I turned to my bed and was about to strip my t-shirt off when I heard a soft voice.

Heading back to the bars, I turned my head towards Scofield's cell and waited. It came again.

I saw his hands hanging off the bars, a sign showing that he was relaxed. "What's your name?" His voice was soft and held such a warm feeling to it that I felt my knees shake. Clearing my throat I answered.

"Sullivan, but people call me Sully."

I heard him chuckle softly. A reaction that I was use to. Many people that I met always laughed and snickered over how boyish my name was. My name may seem unfit for a girl, but it was _my_ name and it was the name that I grew to like.

"I don't anything funny." I snarled out. He went quiet as he heard the coldness in my voice. I could just imagine the shocked look that he held, but I got the feeling that even when he was shocked he never lost that neutral and unreadable look.

"Sorry, it's just that I knew someone who had the same name. It just brought back some good memories." I could hear the lie, but it felt good. A stranger, in a prison none the less, was trying to keep me cool. "I'm Michael by the way."

"Sorry for being like that. I guess I never got use to the way people acted towards my name." I sighed softly as I remembered the many nights of crying in bed. Kids at school were cruel and never quit the name calling until I graduated. "It's nice to meet you Michael." I smiled at the way his name rolled off my tongue. Almost as if it belonged for me to say.

It was silent in the cell next to me. I at first thought that he had grown tired of the cool way I talked to him. People always told me that I had a tone in my voice that made people feel as though they were below me. At times I even felt a little intimidated and angry with the way I talked. To me it felt like every word that came out of my mouth would make people so irritated with me that in the end I would be alone. So with time I grew accustomed to say few words at a time. That way no one could be hurt, not me, not anyone. But the thing that was confusing me was how much I had said in the past few minutes. It may not have been a lot to others, but it was enough to last me two days.

"What're you in for?" His voice was smooth and a bit husky. I watched his hands rub against each other as he waited for my answer.

The question itself was innocent, but to me it held so much pain and misery. It took me awhile to try to put the words together, but it somehow felt as though I needed to tell him. That by doing so it would be alright, that he could help me get through it.

"Something that I never did; killing a little girl." My body and voice shook with emotion as I let the words go. It was still hard for me to come to the conclusion that I was held responsible for that little girl's death. It was a nightmare itself; knowing that she wouldn't be able to see her mother again. Knowing that the mother wouldn't be able to hold her little girl close.

"It was a accident." I quickly added. I didn't want to scare away the one person that I felt comfortable around. "I wasn't looking when I was driving down the street. I guess that text message was more important." I took a shaky breath as I tried to continue, but all I got was the ability to be silent. I knew that another word would just be followed by tears. Prison had no sympathy for tears. That means I should have no sympathy for tears.

I leaned my forehead into the cold bars as I tried to control the battle inside my head. My self-conscious was yelling at me for being stupid. The other half of my brain was trying to tell me that it was just an accident, that in the end, I was allowed to be on the streets.

"I believe you."

Those few words had the power to stop the mental torture. Though it was not just the words. It was the voice behind it. It was the way he listened to me, the sympathy and understanding that he had for me. _Me_. A woman he had just met a few minutes ago. A woman, who instead of helping he could attack. But instead he listened and said the few words that seemed to take the form of a life line. A life line that had my name all over it.

_ I believe you_.

"Open on cell 40 and 41!" Bellick's voice boomed around us. Already I could smell the crook.

The buzzing sound of cell gates opening was made and Michael and I stepped free from our cages. He glanced at me and gave a small smile. I was shocked for a second but gave him one in return.

"What you smiling at Sanders?" Bellick snarled into my face. Again his saliva clung to my cheek. I was getting the feeling that he was spitting just for my sake.

I smiled even wider as I saw the irritated look on is face. "Why nothing Boss. Just glad to know that your face is the first thing I see in the morning." Bellick growled and grumbled at my snarky comment. I thought he was about to continue to shout and pit on me, but he instead shoved me forward. Michael was beside me, his soft smile still on his face.

I rolled my eyes at the sounds that were coming from Bellick as I tried to stretch the sore spot of where he had pushed me.

The three of us were a few feet away from the infirmary when Michael finally spoke. He leaned in closer to my ear and whispered softly. "It seems as though A-block won't be as boring anymore."

My spine tingled as I felt his warm breath on my neck. It had hardly been 24 hours and I was already swooning at his feet. "Glad to know that at least someone is appreciative that I am here."

I snuck a quick look out of the corner of my eye and caught the smile again. It was small, but was beyond adorable. The corner of his mouth would twitch upward and lines would form around his mouth and lightly around his eyes. It may have been a small smile but it's the small things in life that bring the most happiness.

"Alright, Sully. I will give you your shot and then you can be on your way."

Doctor Tancredi smiled at me as she rubbed my skin clean. She seemed like a nice lady. Her smile was soft and gentle, but I felt as though she was afraid of me. She had a smile that was two-faced. One moment it can be true and king. The other it was professional; behind it was fear, anger, and distrust. It was the professional smile that I got.

I nodded as she spoke. I didn't feel like speaking with her at the moment. I had spoken enough today. I surveyed the infirmary as I waited for her to get the needle. Michael sat a few feet from me and from time to time would look at me. It would have un-nerved me, but I was beginning to feel a bit flattered.

His hands were in his lap and his intense eyes were staring into mine. I could feel my cheeks turn red as I felt as though he was analyzing me. Almost as making sure that I wanted or was reading for something. What for? I had no idea.

The two of us were soon ushered out to the yard. Bellick glared at us once more before he shut and locked the gate. I looked at Michael once more before I turned away and left him to himself.

I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked alongside the gate. My hand rested against the rough metal, it soon began to tingle as I dragged it along. My mind was running around, every thought contained Michael. What was he doing? He was sure acting like he had something up his sleeve, but what did he need me for? It was clear that I was going to be involved with whatever he had running through his head.

I rested my body against the gate as I tried to clear my head. My temples were pounding with a headache, all from that one guy. He was so hard to get, he was more than meets the eye. I was taken from my thoughts by the sound of a basketball. Looking up I saw a buff man shooting hoops, by himself. I was going to go back to just thinking when I noticed who it was.

Lincoln Burrows.

I had read about him in the papers before I was locked up. I remembered the disgust I had for him, a man that I knew nothing about. I had heard that he was saying he was innocent, at the time I thought it was impossible. He was the man that had killed the vice president's brother. He needed to be punished. At the time I had thought he deserved to be on death row, but now I felt sad.

I was in the same spot as he was. Only difference was that was going to die in a couple of weeks while I was stuck here for years. Just a few weeks ago I had thought I was better than him, that I would never be in that situation.

Watching him right now, shooting hoops, alone. I felt as if I knew that he was innocent. It was all in the way he stood, as if no matter what he said nothing would change. I saw the way he looked longing fully at the wall, most likely wishing that this was just a dream. A dream that he would wake up from. I knew that he was right. He held the air of an innocent men, no doubt he did some bad things in the past, but nothing like killing a human being. Unlike me, who deserved the many years of living behind bars. I was the criminal, the animal. Not him.

I was still watching him when the ball rolled over to the corner of his fence. Only a few feet from where I stood. I still watched as he slowly bent to pick up the orange ball. I was still watching when he made eye contact with me.

I sighed as I saw the pain and misery in his eyes. I saw the innocence that he held and all I could feel was rage. Anger for a man that I had no idea was not guilty. A man that was on death row. How I wished that he was outside these walls, not in.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I hadn't meant to say what I was thinking, but I thought he should know that I was indeed sorry. Sorry for the way his life would end, for the things he would miss out on. But I was mostly sorry for him being locked up. Never being able to see his loved ones again.

He looked shocked at my words. He looked as though he couldn't believe that someone had sympathy for him. Though sympathy wasn't going to do him any good. He was still holding the basketball and staring at me when T-Bag came over.

"Hey, Sugar." His Alabama accent coated his words. I glanced at him once and immediately was disgusted. His left pocket was hanging out with a man's hand clamped tightly to it. Maytag, was his name. The tips of his hair was blonde and his face was twisted into a scowl. Apparently he didn't like me that much. At least not as much as T-Bag seemed to.

I stood their silent, not wanting to waste my time on a man like him. It was clear that he was a pervert. A man that held such malice and filth that no matter how much times he prayed or was baptized, he would never be accepted at the gates of heaven. Not with a smile like that.

"A young and_ beautiful_ lady like you must be terrified to be in this big, bad prison." He licked his lips when he said beautiful. His tongue was poking out of the corner of his mouth as he flicked his gazed to my chest then my legs back to my face. "You see, if you just take this pocket I will protect you. From everything at any time."

He smacked Maytag's hand free from his pocket and wiggled it for me to take. It was disgusting the way he smiled while he ran his tongue across his teeth. I glanced at the white pocket, my mind already made up. Maytag stood in anger and fear as his pocket was offered to me.

"You want to protect me?" I asked. My raised my eyebrow at him as I folded my arms against my chest. I was getting tired of the way he eyed them.

"Oh, yes Ginger." He chuckled out. He again motioned at the pocket.

I leaned against the fence and pretended to think. "If I grab that pocket right now," I chuckled at the way Maytag scowled at me for mentioning it. "And let you protect me, I would have to give something in return, won't I?"

"Not much, just a few kisses and a few _touches_. Just to show me that you're thankful and all." He leaned closer into my ear as he said kisses and touches.

I rested my hand on his chest, his eyes gleamed with happiness as he felt the warmth. I smiled once before I shoved him away from me. "You keep your pocket. I'll keep my pride, pervert." I hissed out the insult as I shoved him farther away. His eyes went cold and dark as he heard the name. Maytag latched on tight to the pocket in triumph. He could have both the pockets if he wanted, I wanted nothing to do with T-Bag, nor Maytag.

I left the two behind as I tried to find a spot where I wouldn't be bothered. Though it was unlikely since I was the only female in an all men's penitentiary.

"You'll regret it, just wait and see!" T-Bag yelled from behind me. I smiled softly as I waved once at him. Chuckling again, I continued on my way.

All the while, I felt the intent stares of two particular men.

Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows.

Two men who had me changing already.

** Here is chapter 2! Complete! I hope this was not too long, and I hope that you all enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you think in a review, I would highly appreciate it. Thanks and watch for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3! Hope everyone enjoys! Before I get to the story, I need help with a writing problem. The question I am asking is, do you think that I should continue the story till season 3, or should I end it at season 1? Or maybe season 2? Please leave your thoughts in a review, it would be highly appreciative.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break. All I own is Sully.**

Yard time. It was only the second time that I had experienced the daily activities and I was already sweating over what I was supposed to do. Every step I took, every time I sucked in oxygen, I was looking over my shoulder. Guys in a prison and suddenly a female comes in, they were definitely waiting for the right time to pounce. The only way to make sure that I wasn't molested, or worst killed, I had to find someone that I trusted, but the only one that I did was Michael. And it was very unlikely that he would want an irritating and trouble magnet woman like him tagging along in everything he does.

I scanned the yard, trying to spot an empty spot when someone grabbed onto my arm. I was about to kick the person in the shin when I saw that it was Michael. His hold on me was light, giving me the chance to leave if I wanted to. Not that I did. I smiled softly as he turned to see if I was going willingly. Seeing that I was, he released my arm and leaned against the fence. He arms were folded across his chest and he seemed oddly relaxed, too relaxed. It felt as though he was trying to put a mask on for me. A mask that covered the real emotions that he had, a mask that was created for my benefit.

I stuck my hands into my pockets as I waited for him to speak. When he didn't, I turned my attention back to him. His signature smile was there and he seemed almost relieved that I hadn't left yet. His intense blue eyes were completely on me as he watched me bounce on my toes. My light red hair swung like a tail as I tried to think of why I was here, but no matter how hard I tried all I could think about was that Michael was staring at me.

Tired of just standing, wasting time, not that I didn't mind; I rubbed loose hairs from my face and finally spoke. "What is it that you want?" I tried to act calm, but by now I was beginning to get a bit suspicious. I eyed the people closer to me, making sure that he wasn't trying to get on someone's good side. He must have saw my frightened look because he smiled softer and pulled my hand into his.

My hand was sandwich between him and instantly started to tingle. My cheeks flushed pink and I felt my heart leap with joy. I swear Michael felt my heart beat increase because he didn't let go of my hands nor that happy grin on his face.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm not like that." He sighed. His gaze went to our hands, realizing what he was doing he released the hold and shoved his hands into his pockets. As hard as I tried I couldn't help but feel like I wasn't whole. It felt as though by holding him close to me I was normal. That by being with Michael, my life was happier.

"I just want you to meet my brother."

Brother? I looked around the yard and didn't notice anyone that held any appearances with Michael. I did a double take and still got nothing. Sighing I ran my hands through my hair. "Where's this brother of yo-" I was talking over my shoulder as I tried to get a glance. When I turned around I saw it. I froze mid-sentence. My mouth was hanging open and Michael took the liberty of tapping under my chin with his pointing finger shut.

"Sully, I would like to introduce you to Lincoln Burrows. Link this is Sully, my neighbor." I caught the soft smile that Link had, the same smile that Michael always gave me. The same feeling of warmth, calmness came when I kept looking at Lincoln. Though it was as intense as when I looked at Michael, it still had the relax feeling.

I took a shaky breath before my face broke out in a smile. My mind was running faster than a cheetah as I tried to think of why Michael would want me to meet his brother. Unless he was thinking of asking me to marry him, not that he would want a killer as a wife, then the only other reason was. . .

I began to laugh in delight as it all came together. They were making an escape! Why else would you request to go to the same prison as your brother? Why would a man with his education, his career, rob that bank? It was all part of his plan. To save his brother.

I saw the odd looks the two gave me, but I was in so much shock and happiness that I couldn't speak. Not until I realized that I wouldn't be going along. Most likely they wanted to be alone, just the two of them. A woman tagging along would just dramatized things. As much as I hated it, I knew that I would just be used for his plan.

"You're escaping, aren't you?" I whispered out. Michael at first looked shocked but then he smiled big, this smile was the biggest that I saw from him.

"I told you she was smart." Michael chuckled to his brother.

"Good, we need as many brains as we can get." Lincoln said as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the fence.

Wait, more brains? Was I being used or was I coming along?

"Michael, I understand if you want to be alone with your brother. You obviously have a lot to talk about, with the escape and all." I told him. I felt my hope drop and the same empty feeling came into me that I had when I first hit that beautiful little girl. I scraped at the grass with the tip of my toe as I tried not to look at the two. If I did, they would be able to see the disappointment that I had. The fear of what was going to happen to me when Michael finally left. Everyone could see that I trusted Michael, even if I just meet him a day ago.

I cleared my throat once and put on a fake smile. "Be careful, really." I whispered out. I looked from Michael then to Lincoln. Both looked confused on what was happening. They probably thought that I would immediately offer to help, though as much as I wanted to I couldn't. Not when I knew that once Michael left his cell, I would never see him again. And my heart broke over that.

I turned to go, but Michael quickly caught my hand. He smiled in confusion, "Where you going? The three of us need to stick together if we want to get out of here." He eyed the guards and the walls as if to express his point.

I gasped out in joy. "I'm. . Me. . You. . Us?" I could only choke out a few words as my world exploded. I was getting out of here? Not helping myself I launched myself at Michael and gave him the greatest hug that I could muster. His chin rested on my head as my head was titled on his chest. I hear Lincoln cough, both out of embarrassment and so that the guards wouldn't think something's up.

Lincoln chuckled again when I finally let go of Michael. His voice was rough and surprisingly gentle. Just like his brothers. "Yeah, you're coming. Wouldn't be right if we left you behind. Not when you helped Michael as much as you have."

"I haven't done anything that could help you guys."

Michael stepped forward and reached towards my ear and began to play with a lock of hair that I was unable to get in the ponytail. "You've helped more than you know."

My mouth went dry as Michael got closer. My skin tingled as he occasionally run his thumb against my neck. My heart exploded at the calm way he looked at me, and my knees buckled as he smiled, that smile that was so small and short that you had to look closely to see.

I'm beginning to believe love at first sight.

"Wait, for this escape to work you need the blueprint, you need money for the outside and you need people to help you vanish." I sighed as I felt a migrane come on. For the past few minutes Michael was going over the escape plan. The things that he needed and how it would help him. It shocked me that he seemed so calm about it, while I was freaking over every detail. It was a miracle that he didn't have a headache.

"Don't worry I know exactly who can help with that." He glanced at Abruzzi and then to Westmorland. Michael stood in front of me, trying to block Abruzzi's glare. I caught it and was still able to see Abruzzi motion towards his buddies. I felt my stomach drop and my throat began to close up. The three walked slowly, making sure that Michael didn't make a run for it.

"Michael." I began but Michael held a finger to my lips.

"It's all part of the plan." His finger ran over my bottom lip as he turned around to face Abruzzi.

I rested a hand on his back and whispered softly, "Please be careful." I moved away from his back and stood a few feet off, I was not leaving Michael to fend for himself. We were a team now.

It started off with an innocent conversation but in a matter of seconds turned into a fight. Abruzzi first punched Michael in the stomach making him bend over for air, I oculd hear him groan in pain. Abruzzi got hit in the nose by Michael. Abruzzi stumbled away from Michael as he motioned for the two guys to finish it up.

The two pounced on him, punches and kicks were thrown at him. I watched with fear and shock as Michael curled up in a tight ball, trying to ward off the blows. My instincts kicked in, launching myself at the nearest man I began to protect the one person that I had grown close to in this nightmare.

I had shoved enough for me to be in front of Michael. It was probably a death sentence, but at least I knew that they wouldn't hurt Michael anymore. I stood in a fighting stance as I eyed the two beasts in front of me. They were confused at first but attacked. It was a bit rude for them to try to hit a woman but it was better than going against what their leader wanted.

The one on the left came first, his throws were clumsy and his balance was uneven. All I had to do was grab his right hand and punch him in the stomach. He was bending over for air, using my elbow I slammed the pointy bone into his back making him collapse to the ground.

I had turned around to see how Michael was. He was still curled up but from what I saw there wasn't major wounds. The most he would have was bruises and a bit sore for a couple of days. He had rolled over to look at me, I kneeled down and used my hands to check for any wounds that I couldn't see.

Michael's was pinched as he tried to steady his breathing. The kicks that he got probably had bruised his ribs badly. I was about to help him up when two arms snaked around my waist. I was lifted in the air and then smashed to the ground.

I bite my lip, trying to keep the tears inside but they were slipping out of the corner of my eye. My lungs were begging for air and my back was numb from the landing. I chocked softly as I tried to suck in air.

The man stood over me and was about to give a blow when a bullet hit the ground not far away. In seconds the cheers for a fight were quieten and the yard was filled of yells that came from the guards.

Luckily I was already on the ground and unlike a few people, didn't have to be tackled. I had rolled myself into a tight ball and was biting on my fist as I tried to keep the sobs back. My back had gone from numb to screaming in pain in seconds.

I felt a warm hand wrap around the fist that I wasn't chewing on. I opened my eyes a crack and saw that Michael was lying on his stomach, his face was turned towards mine. For the first time, I saw shock and worry in his eyes and I didn't like it.

I needed to grow accustomed to pain because I got the feeling that I would be experiencing it a lot now that I was in prison.

**How was this chapter? I know the fighting scene wasn't as intense and greatly written as it could have been, but I have difficulty with that type of writing. So if you have any hints or ideas on how I could make it better, it would be highly appreciative if you put it in a review. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Here is chapter 4. Before you get to the story I have a problem with my story. What I need help with is if I should go to the end of Season 4? I just got to season 4 and I am almost done with it. So I want you, readers, to leave a review telling me if I should. Maybe tell me as this story goes farther. Thanks! Now onto the story.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break; Sullivan Sanders is mine though.**

"From the looks of it, your back is just bruised. Nothing broken." Dr. Tancredi lightly touched the sore skin and muscle. I hissed at the touch and bite my lip to keep the gasp of pain from slipping out.

I was seating on the cushioned chair while Michael sat close to the window. My shirt was pulled to the edge of my bra and the dark blue color of the bruise had even gone to my sides. If I wasn't in so much pain I would have been embarrassed that Michael was seeing my almost half-naked. Thankfully I had made it my goal, before I came to prison, to keep my stomach flat.

"Sully, I would appreciate it if you told me what happened." Sarah's voice was calm but I was able to hear the worry in her voice.

I chuckled softly as I gingerly pulled my shirt back down. I glanced at Michael and saw that he was quiet. Usually when we came to Doc, he was talking to Sarah, trying to get on her good side. But not today. He would glance at me a few times, but most of the time he would stare at his hands. I got the feeling that he was blaming himself for what happened to me.

I watched Sarah walk over to take care of Michael. Rubbing my back softly I again chuckled. "Oh you know, just saving Michael's butt."

I was trying to get Michael to smile again, but I knew that the words that I had just said were the salt in the wounds. He snapped his head up at me and I was able to see the guilty and self-hatred that he had.

Sarah must have seen it too because she turned her attention to Michael. "What have you done, Michael?" Her voice was stern and cold. Almost like she thought that he was the one that did this.

I felt my smile vanish as I realized the situation that I put Michael in. "Sarah, Michael didn't do anything. It was my choice and that was it. The reason I got hurt was because I rushed into the situation hot headed. So I think the one you should be mad at is me." The words were meant for Sarah but I had my eyes on Michael the whole time. He knew that what I had said was for him. There was no way that he could have known that I would rush in. It was my fault and no one else's.

I smiled softly at him, hoping that he had stopped the self-torture. It took a few seconds, but I saw the smile that I had grown to love.

Sarah shook her head at the unspoken conversation between the two prisoners. "Alright, but Sully?" She asked. I raised my eyebrow at her as I stood from my seat. "I want you to know that you can trust me, if anything happens, _anything_," She emphasized the word 'anything' and even peeked at Michael through the corner of her eye. "You can come talk to me."

I smiled at her. It felt nice to hear that someone, a woman at that matter, would listen to me. This was prison, you messed up to get in here you better suck it up. I nodded at her and waited for Michael to finish up.

We walked out of the room and waited for Bellick to come back. I watched Michael out of the corner of my eye and saw that he had the guilty look back. Growing irritated I took the few minutes that we had together alone to snap him out of it.

"Michael, listen and listen good." I pulled his hands into mine and forced him to look at me. It was silent as we stared into each other eyes. "From here on out whatever I do, I do because I want too. It will never be your fault. You got that?" I raised an eyebrow at him and broke out a smile as Michael smiled softly again. It was just a quirk of the corner of his mouth but it was good enough.

I patted him on the shoulder once and waited for Bellick to come. All the while my mind replayed the sweet smile of Michael's.

The cell block was loud with conversation as everyone grouped with their gangs. The tension in the air was high and I knew that something was up. I noticed the different races of people stick to their 'kind' as they say. I heard T-Bag tell me earlier that week that I had to pick a side. The problem with that was I didn't want anything to do with this. I had heard about racial fights that you stuck with your skin color. To me it was just a fight to see who was the strongest.

I sat on the bottom bunk as I tried to ignore the sticky atmosphere. The tension and nerves were so high that it made my heart begin to pound on my chest and I felt my breathing hitch. This was all new to me, this battle of races had the ability of deciding if I came out alive or not.

My hands twirled a lock of my hair around as I thought of a way to stick on the side lines. If I did get stuck in the middle of this, there would be no way that I could protect myself. I had no weapon, nothing to guarantee that I would survive. I brushed the flying hairs down as I exhaled. All I could do was hope and pray that I would survive this. Hope and pray.

Getting tired of just seating I stood in front of my cell leaning against the wall as I watched the crowds of convicts below me. I was biting my lip as I saw the many hand made knifes, glass, and even bolts being passed around. Many of the people were pros at hiding the weapon either passing it through skin to skin contact or hiding it in their clothes and slipping it out when their buddy walked by, but some were completely noticeable. Though not enough to get the guards attention, though it was unlikely that they would do anything about it. Why should they care that murders, rapists, and theifs were going to kill each other? We deserved to die, or at least they thought so. But I knew for a fact that there was a handful of people in here that deserved the chance to live. That including Michael.

Thinking of Michael, I caught him sneaking towards a cell that was on the floor. I didn't know who it was but I knew that if he got caught then he was dead. I began to panic as I saw T-Bag and his pupy dog, Maytag, saunter over to the cell. Michael had gone into T-Bag's cell.

I lightly hit my head on the wall. That guy was going to get himself killed if he kept pulling things like that. Heck, I felt like my heart was going to break out of my chest. I held my breathe as I watched them exchange a few words. Maytag grinned with malice as he tucked a long bolt into Michael's pocket.

Michael had chosen to be on their side.

"Everybody in their cells!" A CO shouted through the gate and watched as everyone slowly made their way back to their small rooms.

I moved back a few inches but I kept my eye on Michael as he left T'Bag's cell and walked up the stairs. I could tell that he was thinking by the way he kept his gaze on the ground and furrowed his eyebrows. The only time he looked up was when he saw me looking at him.

I felt a cold chill go through my body as I saw how blank his face was. He was going to do this in order for his brother to get out. He was willingly to go this far, not that I blamed him. But I couldn't get rid of the fear that I had for him.

I gripped the bars and softly shook my head as I looked from Michael to T-Bag. He better know what he was doing or that move might have just cost him his life. And that was something that I couldn't deal with.

The minute I woke up I knew that today was the day. The so called 'fight' was in today's schedule and I was beginning to panic. Of course I kept the emotion to myself, the last thing I needed was for people to think that I was an easy target. Most likely they were thinking that right now.

My body was vibrating as my nerves went psychotic. I was forced to keep my hands inside my pockets in fear that others would call out on it, that would just cause trouble. The color of my cheeks were darkening as I paced my cell. The light red mane that was on top of my head was free from the restraints of a hair tie and was getting tangled from the amount of times I twisted it around my finger.

I tried to calm how fast my heart was beating, but the harder I tried the faster it went. I knew at this rate that I would get heart burn, a side effect from having Angina. Immediately after thinking this, the burning sensation enveloped my heart causing me to clutch at the area and bend over as I scrunched my eyes closed. With a few deep breaths and patience the pain subsided, leaving me panting lightly. It was always bed news when I got the heart burns, the last time I had one was a year ago. Definitely something that I didn't miss.

"Michael?" I whispered out. My hands were looped around the metal bars as I tried to lean forward to get a view of the silent man. It was hopeless, but every time that I talked to him I always tried to get a glimpse of the face that he was wearing. So far I had figured out a handful of them. There were two that had the same characterizes but were only seen at different times, when he got upset with others and when he got upset with himself. Both masks were terrifying, scared me at night when all that I could think about is the angry look that he had in his eyes. The third one was gentler, used mostly when he was in deep thought, it sometimes became softer depending on the things that ran through his head. The last one was my favorite. It was so rare and beautiful that I spent most of my time just trying to catch it again. Michael usually gets this look of love and pure happiness when he talks to his brother or even gets a glimpse. Once I even thought that the amazing gaze had been on me, but there goes my astound imagination. Only in my dreams did he look at me as if I was the only thing that he could see.

"Hmm?" Michael's voice was soft, the type of sound he had when he was thinking. During those times he usually didn't talk, but this was important.

I stared at the other inmates as I tried to figure out a way to phrase this without seeming like I was a worried mother. Blank faces met my gaze, but the eyes that met mine held anger, the need for revenge and even excitement. All those men held such darkness in them that it gave me chills.

"I have this. . . _feeling_." I sighed as I realized how stupid this would seem. No matter what I said or did he would do what he wanted. I didn't have any say in what he did and that was a nightmare in itself. "Never mind." I rubbed my forehead again as I went back to my panicking.

Michael must have heard the worry in my voice because I heard the creaking of his bed as he got up and watched as he arms hung from the bars. "What's wrong Sully?"

His voice was so soft and comforting that everything that was causing me to pull my hair out was gone. All that I could think about was that I was next to Michael, strangely the one man that I ever felt this way for. Sadly, the man that I was beginning to fall in love with. "Something's going to happen. I just want- need you to be careful. Please." My voice drifted off and I left Michael to himself.

"You are the one that I care about. I _need_ you to be careful."

My heart vaulted into my throat. Those words were so rich with meaning and care that my face broke out in a large smile. I might have read into it, but that didn't stop me from living in my dream. Even though it was just that, a dream.

"Alright ladies, cell check!" Officer Patterson stood next to Officer Bellick as he surveyed the area. I felt more relaxed as I saw him. I had the ability of getting along with him rather than Bellick who took every chance he got to through a dirty insult about me being a woman and about my body. Officer Patterson had the capability of making a lady feel special, a great gentleman. Bellick needed some work.

The inmates stepped free and waited in line. My gaze was at the inmates below me, few of them gave their group members a small smirk others stood straight with their hands in their pockets as they held their only weapon.

I kept a poker face, but my nerves were going crazy. I hummed softly under my breath as I tried to calm the sweat outbreak that was occurring. It was nothing new for me to hum under my breath, it was a way that kept me mellow. Sometimes under stress I sung a few lyrics, music was the escape that I had. The only escape that got me far away from my mind.

Michael heard the soft singing coming from me, but I ignored the questionable eyebrow that he threw my way. I was calming a bit when I saw that no one had made a wrong move. That is until Ballard decided to get smart.

He stepped from the line and smirked as he enraged the guard.

"Ballard, back in line!" Patterson shouted. He removed the stick from his hip and held in it his hand tightly as Ballard chuckled at him. "Ballard, you better listen, boy!" Patterson furrowed his eyebrows as he took a step back. It was soundless as Ballard turned fully towards Patterson. The two had a staring contest, trying to dominate the other. The silence was only a moment, then the A-block area erupted.

It was as if it was a steaming volcano. Silent for just a quick second and exploding with suck power and steam that it left the whole world shocked in its wake.

I backed into my cell as I tried to keep away from the riot, or I tried to hide. A large guy shoved me forward, I smashed into the railing and flipped over. With quick reflexes, I snatched onto the bar just as I started to fall. My arm shattered with pain as it was pulled free from the socket. The pain only increased as my bruised back smacked into the concert. An ear splitting scream escaped from my lips as my sight turned black. I got dizzy for a moment, but breathing carefully I switched the hold from my right to my left. Tucking my right arm under my chest, I looked for a way to pull myself up.

I didn't have enough muscle to pull my weight up, not with just one warm. The only way that I would get down would be dropping. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and let my hand go. It was a short fall, but my legs still buckled. I was kneeling down, dodging others as I tried to soothe the breathless pain that I was feeling in my shoulder and back when I heard a body hit the ground.

I left the crouching position that I had and turned around to see who it was.

"Michael? Are you okay?" I shoved a few guys away from me as I stood next to him. He seemed fine, luckily for him he didn't have any mayor injuries. He was breathing hard. He looked at me with surprise. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" He rested his hand on my screaming shoulder. He must have seen me get pushed. I gritted my teeth together as I tried to ignore the extra weight, but a tear was set free.

Michael brushed it away as he removed his hand from my shoulder. "Let's get you back to your cell." He grabbed my left arm and waded through the crowd. Every once and a while a straggler would be pushed into our way and Michael would shove him back with a grunt and an irritated look.

We were almost to the stairs when a familiar face stepped in our path. Maytag.

He was grinning as he finally found the his target. Michael.

With a quick look behind him, he bolted towards Michael with his hand held high. The long bolt was directed at Michael's heart, but didn't make it. Michael had grabbed his wrist and the two were in a struggle. Michael gave Maytag a push, though he had pushed him towards me.

He tripped over his feet and crumbled to the ground. I was expecting him to get up, but when I saw him not moving I quickly turned him over.

Blood was oozing from his chest, the bolt sticking straight out. Tears were running down his face as he reached for me. I knelt towards him, tears dripping down my cheeks as I realized that he was dying. He may have been an annoying brat, but he did nothing that caused him to die like this.

His bloody hand shook as he touched my face. I cradled him closer to me, his hand was in my lap. I pressed down on the wound hoping that if I did so that the bleeding would slow. If the bleeding wasn't so bad then he would be able to survive.

"Help. Me." His voice shook violently over the two words. His eyes closed and his hand dropped as he took a last breath. A streak of blood was left on my cheek and my shirt and pants were splatterd as well.

I sat there in shock as the riot continued around me. It almost felt as though it was in slow motion. Men screaming and cheering as they raised their fists against each other. The clanging of metal against metal. All of it seemed to go slow as I held the empty body close. I was bawling, but that didn't matter. All I could think about was the life that had been lost, Maytag was dead.

"Sully? Come on, we have to go." Michael's voice seemed miles away. The words ringing in my head.

"He's dead." I whispered out. I raised my head towards Michael and began to tremble. "I – I killed him." Michael immediately began to shake his head.

"No, Sully. You didn't." He reached towards my arm and carefully helped me to stand. I glance at Maytag, wishing that it wasn't true. But his motionless body told me that it was.

Michael was about to pull me up the stairs when the Alabama accent echoed off the walls. "Ginger! What have you done? You killed Maytag! You killed him." I saw T-Bag standing next to Maytag, his eyes full of hatred. His voice as cold as steel. And I knew then that he would stay true to his word.

Then I lost sight of him when the tear gas hit.

** I have been experiencing writers block lately, so if this story isn't as good as the others then I apologize. It's just that this story has been stuck in my heads for the past couple of days. I have been experiencing the urge to write, write this chapter. So giving in, I created this fourth chapter. If you didn't think it was that great then leave it in a review and I will come back to it and re-write it. I will most likely do it anyway. But I had to upload it. So anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5! Thanks everyone for the reviews and sorry that it took me so long to upload this chapter. I have been at my brothers house for the past three days and my computer wasn't working for me to upload a chapter. Sorry again, and don't forget to leave a review! Thanks**

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Prison Break. All I own is Sully.**

Four days. Four days I was restricted to the white bed. Four days of pure torture of hearing the inmates tell me what they dreamt about that night, usually involved me, Sarah, and sometimes Katie was thrown into the mix. I tried to keep the pure disgust and hatred inside, but by the scond day I had exploded. It was unlike me to be so loud and a bit insane, but perverted men like these fellows had done it in a day. They were animals, sick and profane animals.

Thankfully Sarah had called me into her little room on the fourth day. It was a bit early but she heard about the small verbal battle that was between me and the inmates that represented A-block. I was tempted to smack those idiots, but everytime I moved the blue sling would get in my way. Most of the verbal attacks ended with me huffinf and puffing as I laid on my back. The guard that usually occupied the room was kind enough to set my bed as far away from the delusional convicts.

"So." Sarah was checking my shoulder as she sent me a stifled smile and a questionable eyebrow.

I was still a little heated about their behavior and Sarah was having a laughing fit over it. Of course I was usually calm whenever she saw me, but I was getting the feeling that she liked it more if I was hot-headed and blurted out every insult that I could think of.

"So?" My voice was sharp and to the point. I was meaning to scare Sarah enough that she would stop her smiling and soft giggling.

"Heard about that screaming match that went on a few nights ago." The moment she spoke about it I was on my rampage.

"Screaming match? Is that what it was? More like a poor helpless woman getting verbally assaulted! I would feel better if I filed a complaint, but Bellick told me that it wouldn't do anything! The nerve of him! Telling me what I can and can not do!" My voice was getting higher and higher. Peices of my hair was freed from the tight bun, but I swatted them away.

Sarah was seating at her desk, her small smile no longer small. It was across her face and tears were streaming down her face as she tried to soothe the fit of laughter.

It only made it worse. I made a face at her and folded my arms across my chest. "Almost done?" I snapped it out.

Sarah soon controlled her laughter and grew serious. "From what I heard, you are anything but helpless."

Ah, she was referring to the yard time incident. It had happened a while back, but Sarah never had gotten around to ask me about it. Apparently to busy getting chatted up by Michael.

_Michael._

Man, it had only been a few days and I already missed him. Not that he was fun or anything. That man couldn't anymore dull. I usually looked for Sucre to crack a few jokes, even T-Bag got a good punch line every once and awhile. The main reason I hung around with Michael was fo the sweet and peaceful feeling that erupted in my belly. I was of course acting like a hopeless romantic, but I could always cover that up with an excuse; I am a woman after all.

"Of course I'm not! How can I when I have guns as amazing as these?" It had taken me a short while for me to answer, but I hoped that Sarah hadn't noticed. She had. I thought she was laughing at the way I flexed my arm muscles and kissed them as though they were gold, but she knew why it took me so long to answer.

"You know, Michael has been asking about you for the past few days." She folded her arms across her chest and even leaned far enough back to let her feet rest on her desk. Way to relax.

I tried to act causal, but the butterflies and the exciting feeling of being noticed and asked about by him was intoxicating. "Really? And why would I care?" I focused my attention onto a peice of invisible lint.

"Oh I don't know. Most likely because you're crushing on him."

I was about to snap a comment back to her when the infirmary door burst opened. Two guards came stumbling in with a sweating and crying inmate between them.

Michael.

I was shoved out of the way, but I didn't notice. A buzzing sound was in my ear as I watched him get laid onto the infirmary chair. His teeth were clenched together and his hands were wrapped around his foot. A bloody foot.

My breathing got heavy and I felt my stomach dropped, I thought I was about to pass out but I quickly snapped out of it when I was beginning to get pushed.

"Michael? Michael!" I shouted over and over again as the guard tried to push me out of the door. I was almost of the room when Sarah yelled at the guard.

"No! I need her!" Sarah glanced at me once before she turned back to Miachel. She didn't wait to see if I was coming or if the guard was letting me pass. All she did was try to calm Michael down enough for her to look at his foot.

The guard glared at me once before he stepped away.

Immediatly I ran to Michael's side. His face was white with pain and his jaw was clenching over and over again. Tears and sweat mixed with each other as Sarah tried to peel the towel away, but was stopped by Michael's hand.

"Michael." She looked into his eyes, mentally trying to calm him down but soon looked at me. I had to get him to let go of the cloth.

"Michael." My voice was softer then Sarahs. I touched Michael's face lightly and inched my hand towards his, the one that clenched the dark towel. He opened his eyes for a moment. In that moment if felt as though I could actually see _him_. Instead of baracading the windows, he was showing me his pain and fear. He was letting me in.

"Sarah needs to look at your foot. Give me your hand." I softly whispered to him and sighed a bit when he let the cloth go. I instantly grabbed his hand and helped him lean back into the chair.

His chest was heaving still, but was calming a bit as Sarah gave him some medication to numb his foot. His teeth were grinding together still as Sarah cleaned the wound, apparently it hadn't kicked in yet.

Every time he clenched his jaw or a tear leaked out of his eye, I felt my heart break even more. Tears were running down mine and I knew my hands would have been shaking if they were clenched around Michael's.

I gently leaned towards him and kissed his forehead. It was as soft as the touch of a butterfly, but it had an effect of a tsunami. My stomach was doing saumersalts and my kneels began to shake a bit.

Whoever had done this was dead. That I would make sure of.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"How's the foot?" I tilted my head towards Michael's foot as we set our trays away. It had only been a day since he came into the infirmary and there were moments that I could tell he was in major pain.

"Suprisngly, better." Michael said. He walked slowly and every once and a while would stop for a moment.

I chuckled at him. I would never be able to undestand why he didn't show his true feelings, but then again he was a man. "You suck a lieing."

Michael smirked at me as we both lined up. "So I've been told."

It was quiet between us for a while. We stood their waitng to be escorted back to our cells. Usually we talked and even laughed a bit, but I knew that Michael had something on his mind. That being Sucre.

"Listen," I turned slightly so that I could keep him in my view. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he was staring down at the ground. When I began to speak he glanced up, but didn't keep his gaze on me. "I know that having Sucre leave messed things up, but we can do this. With or without Sucre. All we need to do is stick together and think of another way. Just have a little faith." I rested my hand on his shoulder lightly as I whispered the familiar phrase to him.

I heard him tell him brother this during the church services, and I hoped that it would keep his optimisim up.

Michael smiled at me lightly and nodded his head. "I knew there was a reason why I kept you around." His voice was lighter as he began to joke around with me.

I placed my hand over my heart and acted shocked. "What? I thought it was for my unique beauty and my flawless wit." I batted my eyelashes at him once. I tried to keep a straight face, but ended up giggling.

Michael chuckled lightly and gave me a gently push forward. The line had begun it's slow pace.

I was about to tease Michael once more when two hands wrapped around my waist and shoved me into a small room. Michael soon stumbled in after me.

It was silent as one of Abruzzi's guys stood at the door. Michael and I looked at each other in concern. My head was going on a rampage. Fear, anger, and fear again, were rushing around. I didn't know what to think and I didn't know what to do.

Another guy cletched my arm, his grip tightening whenever I moved a little. There was no way that I was getting free.

"Listen, I know that the three of us haven't been the best of friends." Abruzzi leaned against the crates. His arms folded across his chest as he watched the two of us.

At the sight of him, I began to breath faster. My hands clenched into fists as I tried to control my anger, but the emotions inside of me were overflowing. I tried to lunge at him, but I quickly stopped when the man beside me grasped my butt. I slapped his hand away with disgust and inched closer to Michael.

"Don't touch me." I snarled out. The man laughed at my cold behavior, but took a step back as he saw my glare. He knew that I didn't mess around. He looked once at Abruzzi and again took another step back.

"Sorry about that. So," Abruzzi clapped his hands together as he leaned forward, "The reason I have you here is to clear a few things _up_."

After the word 'up' T-Bag stepped from behind the crates. His eyes were filled with hatred mixed with excitment, he repeatedly bite his bottom lip and run his tongue across his top teeth. My stomach was already turning and my mouth grew dry, but I grew stiff and cold when I caught the hooked knife in his hand.

His thumb ran over the tip as he continued his uncomfortable staring. T-Bag glanced slightly at Michael as he slipped his hand thorugh mine. It was just a gesture, a way to tell me that he was there, but I couldn't help feel a bit light headed.

Mentally pinching myself, I threw all thoughts of romantic gestures out and tried to figure out a way to get out of here without bleeding from any wounds.

T-Bag grinned as he stepped closer to me. "How sweet, here is protecting ." He sniggered at the cold glare that I gave him, but he still continued. "You know," His held the blade up towards the light as he acted as though it was the most interesting thing. The light still made the dirty blade glint which made my knees shake. "I thought that the moment I had you cornered, I would just gut you right there."

He paused as he grinned his greasy smile. "Now that you're here, I want it to last much longer." He glided his finger across my jaw line as he leaned towards my ear. Michael twitched and his gripped tighten on my hand, but I gently squeezed his hand telling him to keep cool. "I will make you bleed, I will make you hurt. I will make you wish that you never met me, T-Bag."

My throat was dry and my heart was pounding against my rib cage, I was so focues on those words that I didn't hear what T-Bag was saying. My eyes were still on him, watching him saunter back to Abruzzi, his mouth was running, but I couldn't hear anything. I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

I was still stuck in my head when Abruzzi turned towards T-Bag and punched him right in the nose. I stood frozen as Michael and I witnessed him getting the day lights beaten out of him.

Abruzzi walked over to us as his guys took over the job, he said something but I was still in shock. Michael pulled me along with them as we left the groaning and yelling T-Bag behind and got back into line.

Michael had released my hand leting me step behind the two. I didn't want to be by a guy that one minute acted as your friend and then the next wasn't. My hands were pure white as I tried to calm the rampage my brain was in. My nerves were a wreck and all I wanted to do was lie in my bunk and just cry. A childish thing, but it sounded so good right now.

By the time we were outside I had already made up my mind.

John Abruzzi was someone that would have to earn my trust. I didn't and couldn't trust him.

Not yet.

** Done with this chapter! Yay! Sorry it took so long, I have had a major case of writers block and tried to write but it was just horrible. Hopefully this chapter wasn't to bad, if it is I could come back and re-write it. Just leave your opinion in a review and I will definitly read it! Thanks and don't forget to subscribe, I would appreciate it! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

** Holy smokes! It has been forever since I have updated a chapter and I'm so sorry! This past month or so has been crazy, I have been getting ready for school (which I started on Thursday) and was just all over the place. Anyway here is the 6th chapter to Renegade. Thank you everyone for being patient and commenting on my story. I love you all so much (hope thats not weird). Thank you so much for being my readers! :)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . **

It had been a few days since T-Bag was put in the infermary. I heard from the prisoners that he was beaten pretty badly, not that I cared. I spent those days expecting one of his 'buddies' to pop out and knife me. Those past days were full of stress and worry. It was so bad that Michael and Abruzzi began to question me. It was apparent that I was worrying them and I tired to soothe my nerves, but fear was proving to be a tough emotion.

My hands were clapsed together as I walked along the fence line. Lincoln was on the other side, he was eyeing the guard as he tried to talk to me. It was useless, for now I was stuck in my head. I kept replaying T-Bag's hatred for me and the dead boy that I held in my arms.

"It wasn't your fault."

I glanced at Lincoln and smiled softly. I knew he was trying to be helpful and get ride of the guilt I had, but it only made it worse. I knew that it was an accident, but that didn't changed anything. That boy was still dead and T-Bag still wanted me dead. I was in prison, no one was going to save me. The only ones that had my back were Lincoln, who was in an isolated cell, and Micheal.

"Yeah." I rubbed my face as I tried to clear my head. Lincoln leaned against the fence and glanced around. His eyes were on me, the sympathy was clear to see.

"It was an accident, Sully."

I groaned at the words. "Don't you think I know that?" I shouted at the shocked Lincoln. It was a accident, but the harm was already done. I shoved my hand through my hair and left the quiet Lincol behind.

Micheal stood not far away and was about to walk to me, but the cold glare that I had kept him from coming. Instead he went to Lincoln who was still leaning against the fence. I didn't care, I needed time to think and I couldn't have the handsome Michael around. All he did was confuse me more.

Finding a secluded area, I slid to the damp grass and sighed deeply. My thoughts were jumbled together and I couldn't make sense of anything. I felt terrible, but I also felt hatred for T-Bag. I felt like screaming at him for making that boy that way. If he had just kept his hands to himself then none of this would have happened.

I felt tears gather at the corner of my eyes and I bite my lip to keep them from falling.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Sully herself." The deep voice made me stand to my feet. My eyes were wide as I saw the bulky man before me. His eyes were dark and cold just like the sick greasy grin that he had. He was by himself. He knew that his massive size would have the power of intimidating me. And it was working.

I kept quiet as I tried to keep my knees from shaking. My breathing was labored and I could hear my blood pounding in my ears. I tired to look for something that would hold him off, but I only saw patches of dead grass.

"It's funny," He continued. He licked his lips as he caught the frantic look in my eyes. "Here I thought that Guardian angel would be by your side."

I felt my breathing shoot out of my lungs as I saw him reach for his pocket. His eyes were filled with sick humor as he saw my shudder. His hands clamped around the small glass.

"Not that I mind, it'll be easy to get rid of you." He stood staring at me, waiting for my move.

I took a deep breath and launched for the left side of him. I expected his bulk to slow him down, but I had underestimated him. With hidden speed he had wrapped his arm around my waist and had me lying on the grass in seconds. His knee was shoved in my stomach making it hard for me to breath.

I felt tears in my eyes as I felt the dirty glass press against the sensitive skin on my neck. I closed my eyes as I prepared myself for the pain, but it didn't happen. Opening my eyes I saw the dark look gone. He licked his lips once before he stood up.

His back was to me as I tried to catch my breath. His back was heaving and I could hear the strangle whimpers.

"Hey." I reached for his shoulders as my voice trailed off. I was about to touch his shoulder when he spun around.

Not giving me any time, he rushed forward and shoved the dirty make shift knife into my shoulder.

I collapsed onto the ground and clutched the wound. Blood was seeping through my jacket and I felt the salty water on my cheeks. My screams of pain was silented as he stood over me. The bloody knife was pressed against my neck and he leaned close to me.

"Don't tell anyone who did this." He glared at me once before he stood and left me to my pain.

. . . . . . . .

I hissed in pain softly as I pressed the white t-shirt against the swollen skin. It was still bleeding and the pain was getting worse.

I sat on my bunk as I tried to keep the smell of blood off me, but it was getting hard. An hour had passes since I got stabbed and the wound was still going strong. The after effect of getting attacked were beginning to show.

My face was getting pale and I was having a hard time staying awake. My breathing was labored and I felt the need to throw up, but the pain kept that urge locked away.

"Role Call!" Bellick's voice bounced around the area and made me cry with desperation. I knew that if I got up something bad was going to happen.

The sound of the doors opening were heard, but I didn't stand. I couldn't stand.

I could hear Bellick calling for me, but the annoying bellowing was getting softer and softer. I tried to stand, but I crumbled to my knees. My eyes were growing heavy and I was fighting to stay awake.

I heard the thunder of boots and saw Bellick standing in my doorway. Michael was behind him, his eyes wide as he saw the blood on the t-shirt that was in my hands.

I smiled softly at him before I fell agains the cement. The bloody shirt still clutched in my hands.

. . . . . . . .

** Okay, so I know that this chapter sucks. I swear that if you think it does that I will change it. Just leave it in a reivew and I will look at it. I will be updating a chapter soon and I promise that. Anyway, hope that it was okay. Thanks for reading and subscribing. If you haven't please leave a reivew. I would appreciate it. Thanks!**


End file.
